<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey and spice (and everything nice?) by Cadoan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922547">Honey and spice (and everything nice?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan'>Cadoan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spy and the Scoundrel [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LIGHT body worship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, so now you can kiss me, after you've dicked me down?!"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Flynn and Mathias have sleepy morning sex, and then they have a bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spy and the Scoundrel [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey and spice (and everything nice?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeey loves!</p>
<p>I completely fell off the face of the earth cause I was busy writing my bachelor's thesis and then we just... *gestures at the overall state of the word* ...have this thing going on.</p>
<p>It feels good to be back, and I was clearly feeling some type of sappy way when I wrote this. Enjoy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn woke up first, blinking himself awake. He knew he had been dreaming, but he wasn't sure of what. He could normally never really remember his dreams, apart from the strange concoctions his mind made up whenever he passed out drunk. It had been quite some time since he last had done that though. Ever since he'd taken the plunge, metaphorically, which was decidedly dryer than the literal sense of the word, and got on that boat to Stormwind. To Mathias.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias was also in bed, lying on his side, facing away from Flynn. Flynn had his arm wrapped around Mathias' slightly narrower torso, and it rose and sank with Mathias' deep, even breathing. Flynn shifted slightly in bed, and he noticed how he was half hard from sleep. He shuffled closer to Mathias and started to press kisses to Mathias' lightly freckled shoulder, dragging his half open mouth over the skin. He made a trail towards the middle of Mathias neck and then proceeded to kiss his way up the back of Mathias' neck, using his lips to nibble just slightly.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias stirred then, humming contentedly as he pulled Flynn's arm closer around him, hugging it to his chest. Flynn gave a chuckle before he continued pressing kisses to Mathias' skin, moving down to gently suck on the spot where neck and shoulder met.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mathias..." he said gently after a while, pulling his arm free before splaying his large hand over Mathias' chest. He held it here for a moment before he started dragging it downwards, over the hard muscle and smooth skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm..." Mathias hummed before he cleared his throat, clearly still only half awake. "Mmm..?" he then hummed again after a second, his tone inquisitive. Flynn's hand drifted even further downwards, over the nest of short copper hair and further down, until he could take ahold of Mathias' soft cock. He stroked it gingerly, and he before long he felt it swelling in his hand. His own, already half hard cock reacted in kind, growing until it was digging into the small of Mathias' back. Mathias gave a content sigh and stirred in his embrace, shifting just slightly to allow Flynn better access.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Horny, already..?" Mathias grumbled, voice thick and heavy with sleep. Flynn thought that it should be illegal, the way Mathias' voice got all hot and deep and gravelly when he was waking up. Really not fair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned around so he was facing Flynn, one shockingly green eye cracked open to peer at him. Flynn propped himself up on his elbow and continued his lazy stroking, from root to tip, over and over. He nodded in response to the question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know I can never get enough of you," he said and leaned in for a kiss. Mathias hand swatting his face away stopped him, however. Flynn gave an offended little noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morning breath," Mathias explained as he closed his eye again, sinking back into the pillows with a small sigh. Flynn forgot all about the offense and leaned down to press a kiss onto Mathias' other, previously neglected shoulder. Mathias was fully hard in his grip now, and Mathias' hand came up to rest posessively around the back of Flynn's neck, thumb digging in just slightly into the side of his throat, causing a small shiver of excitement run through Flynn. He slid down Mathias' body, pressing kisses as he went. Mathias' hand moved from the back of his neck up into his hair, and Flynn smiled before he sucked Mathias' hard cock into his mouth and swallowed him down. Mathias smelled of salt and skin, and Flynn swallowed him down completely, moving his hand inbetween the matress and Mathias to rest on Mathias' ass instead. He continued until his nose was pressed up against the copper hair, and Mathias gave another content sound. Flynn flattened his tongue against the underside of Mathias' cock and just waited there until he could feel his lungs starting to burn from the lack of air. Then, he pulled his head back, drawing in a deep breath through his nose, before he sucked Mathias fully into his mouth again. Mathias' hips had started to move back and forth in small, jerking movements, and Flynn gave an appreciative sound. He moved his hand to rest on the inside Mathias' thigh instead, and he could feel Mathias apply some pressure onto the back of his head as he started to carefully fuck into Flynn's mouth. Flynn's own cock ached, and he moaned around Mathias' cock. His lungs were starting to burn a little again, so he gave a warning sound. Mathias immediately let up, stilling his hips and allowing Flynn to pull off. The wet sound from Flynn's mouth when he released Mathias' cock was almost obscene, and it made him shudder. He looked up at Mathias' face and found that he was watching Flynn through heavily lidded eyes, a pink flush having spread on his cheeks.</p>
  <p>"Let me ride you?"</p>
  <p>Mathias nodded, and Flynn smiled as he climbed back up the bed. Mathias rolled onto his back and Flynn moved to straddle him, and before he knew it, the small vial that Mathias always seemed to have on hand was pressed into his palm. Flynn tried to not think too hard about what the liquid was actually meant to be used for, because it was slick was worked well for what they needed it for. He coated two fingers and moved them behind him, using them to work himself open. He felt Mathias' hands drift over his thighs, fingers digging slightly into the thick muscle. It didn't take long before Flynn deemed himself prepared enough and with a firm hand, he positioned Mathias' cock as his entrance. Then, he started sinking down slowly, taking Mathias' in. Mathias was hot and hard inside him and Flynn groaned as he sunk all the way down, taking in all of Mathias cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmmm..." Flynn threw his head back and braced one palm on Mathias' abdomed, moving his hips in small circles, just enjoying the feeling of being full of cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is the perfect way to start your day," he said dreamily, almost absent-mindedly, as he fisted his own cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias gave a sound of agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neither of them lasted very long, they never did when it came to mornings like these. Mathias came inside Flynn with a strangled sound as he fucked up into the man above him, and Flynn came with a shout, painting Mathias' chest with his come. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they both had ridden out their peaks, Flynn all but crashed into the bed next to Mathias, who stayed on his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you free tonight?" Mathias suddenly asked, and Flynn looked at him, somewhat confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What you do you mean? Of course I'm free." He took a slight pause before continuing. "Unless I'm tied up, I guess. Which I don't think I will. Unless the Stormwind guard is coming to arrest me for something I <em>definitely</em> don't remember doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned his head and gave Flynn a stern look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you done anything illegal recently?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn smiled widely and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down onto Mathias. He opened his mouth, but he stopped himself before saying anything, looking like he was deep in thought for a second. Then, he said "Nothing <em>super</em> illegal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled his eyes at Flynn, not being able to help the smile creeping onto his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Try</em> to keep yourself out of the Stockades for today and meet me at the keep later tonight, okay?" he wrapped one arm around Flynn's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Flynn resisted, struggling against Mathias' arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, so now you can kiss me, <em>after</em> you've dicked me down?!" he exclaimed in mock offense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have to be <em>s</em><em>omewhat</em> curteous, after all. Got to keep up appearances," Mathias replied. Flynn burst into laughter before giving in, leaning down and pressing their lips together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, Flynn showed up outside Stormwind Keep. Mathias was waiting for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're going inside the keep?" Flynn gasped and made big eyes at the large stone structure. "I've never been inside the keep before," he said in an almost reverent voice. Mathias indicated with his head for Flynn to follow, and he did. Rows of guards lined the walls and Flynn leaned in close to Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can we really just waltz right in like this?" he asked under his breath as he eyed the guards. Mathias gave a little snort of laughter, shooting Flynn a quick glance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They know who I am, trust me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They continued further into the keep, into twisting corridors that to Flynn's eyes all looked the same, the same wooden doors, light grey stone and blue and gold tapestries. He recognised the color scheme, both since it was literally everywhere in Stormwind, but also because it had been the look of the room he had woken up in after the sirens had attacked the ship they had travelled with from Kul Tiras to Stormwind. Mathias came to a sudden halt outside of a heavy-looking wooden door that looked exactly like every other door in the keep. Flynn watched, slightly awestruck as a key appeared in Mathias' hand is if it had appeared out of thin air. Mathias quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. Flynn followed, striding past him to enter the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a room with a bed, a chest, an armchair and a table. It looked to be some sort of guest room, for important guests. <em>Fancy</em> guests. Flynn stepped into the middle of the room and gave a twirl as he took in his surroundings. He came around to face Mathias again just as he was locking the door behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mathias, what's this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias shrugged his shoulders in a non-commital gesture. "I asked the king for a favour." He walked past Flynn into the room, over to another door, which was open. Flynn followed him, and what greeted him was the sight of what seemed to be a room for washing up. In the middle of the room stood a large, wooden tub, filled with steaming water. The room smelled faintly of various spices, and the scent tickled Flynn's nostrils pleasantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You asked the king for a favour?</em>" Flynn repeated slowly as he looked around the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought it would be nice to get away for an evening." Mathias shrugged his shoulders again and looked away from Flynn, as if he was trying to play it off as nothing. Flynn however, knew very well that it definitely was nothing. Mathias rarely had any free time, and to set this up clearly had involved pulling some strings. Overwhelmed, Flynn wrapped his arms around Mathias and pulled him in close, burrowing his face into the side of Mathias neck. Mathias went stiff for a short second before he relaxed into the embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Flynn said sincerely, and Mathias gave a hum that Flynn now had come to know meant 'don't mention it'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They got undressed and slid into the warm bath, which was suspiciously the extact correct temperature to not be too warm, but also not too luke warm. Flynn strongly suspected magic was involved somehow. The wooden tub was deep enough for the water to almost reach their shoulders if they sat on the bottom on the tub, and it was large enough to easily fit two more people if they wanted to. Flynn made swimming motions with his arms as he talked, looking at the water as it separated for his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, why is there a massive wooden tub standing in a room like this?" Flynn looked up from the water at Mathias' face, wagging his eyebrows. "Does the king of the Alliance throw bath tub orgies often?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias, who was busy lifting his cupped hands over his head to wet his hair, froze mid movement, but his face stayed neutral.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, he does not." He finished the motion and carded his fingers through his short hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave a wicked smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How would <em>you </em>know? Who knows what him and that hot dragon guy gets up to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled his eyes at the description of the Wrathion as 'that hot dragon guy', cupping his hands just on the surface again, collecting more water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am the <em>spymaster</em>, Flynn. I know what our king gets up to with the advisor, and it's <em>not</em> orgies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aha!" Flynn exclaimed, pointing at Mathias. "But you're saying they <em>are</em> getting up to something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias put more water through his hair and gave a small, nonchalant shrug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In the same sense you and I get up to things, I suppose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn's eyes widened for a moment, and he was just about to say something when Mathias started talking instead, motioning for Flynn with his hand to let the matter go. "Just come here." Mathias floated backwards until his back hit the side of the tub, motioning for Flynn to follow. Flynn smiled widely and ducked down under the surface completely. He could faintly hear a sound of protest from above the surface. He half swam over where Mathias was seated, standing up on his knees right in front on him. He could feel the water drip off him, and he lifted a hand to rake his fingers through his now completely soaked hair, getting it out of his face. Then, he grinned at Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias eyes had gone slightly wider, and his gaze did a quick sweep down Flynn's naked body, dripping with water. Then, he must've realised the he was downright oogling Flynn, because his gaze quickly snapped back up to Flynn's face. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink, and they both knew Mathias had been caught.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like what you see?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias scoffed, but the right corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be stupid. You know I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn's grin grew even wider. "I still like to hear it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias reached out and lightly slapped the outside of Flynn's upper arm. "Yeah, yeah. Now turn around and sit down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn cheekily stuck his tongue out between his teeth before he did as told, sitting down and turning around so he had his back towards Mathias. The water moved around them when Mathias moved slightly closer to him, and then he felt Mathias' hands on his shoulders. Then, nothing happened. The room was silent, apart from the sound the water made as it hit the edges of the bath tub. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erh, Mattie? What are we waiting for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no immediate response, not until Flynn made a movement to turn around to look at Mathias again. The hands on his shoulder took a firmer grip around his shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn kept facing forward, waiting. He looked down at his hands, following their movements through the water with his hands. He stayed still and silent, waiting for Mathias to work through whatever he was working through. Then, eventually, Mathias spoke again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May I... May I wash your hair?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fond smile spread across Flynn's face at the question. He looked up, focusing his gaze on the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Mattie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn could've sworn he had heard a small breath of relief coming from the other man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hands on his shoulders disappeared, only to reappeared shortly at the top of his head. Mathias used his fingers to card gently through Flynn's hair, from his scalp all the way out to the ends, carefully undoing knots on the way. Flynn closed his eyes, tipped his head backwards and relaxed. Mathias hands eventually disappeared, and a new scent of honey and some sort of spice Flynn couldn't place wafted through the air. Maybe cardamom? He wasn't sure. Shortly thereafter, Mathias' hand were back at the top of Flynn's hair, and Flynn realised it was some of soap he had smelled. Mathias started massaging up a lather, and Flynn could feel his limbs becoming heavier. Mathias was always good with his hands, regardless of what he did, and the way he used his nimble fingers to massage Flynn's scalp was no exception. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave a groan of relief and Mathias hummed in response, moving on to make sure to get all of Flynn's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why have we not done this earlier..?" Flynn asked, almost absent-mindedly. Mathias didn't respond, continuing to work his way through Flynn's long strands. Eventually, he must have deemed his work done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rinse." A hand was placed on Flynn's shoulder again, urging him downwards. Flynn obliged, leaning backwards and down towards the water, until only his face was above the surface. He felt Mathias' fingers moving through his hair in the water, and he opened his eyes. What met him was Mathias' upside down face, sporting a concentrated look as he worked. Flynn let him work undisturbed for a while, until he finally spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias' gaze met his. His face instantly softened as their eyes met.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," he repeated back softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked at each other in silence for a long while, a comfortable, familiar silence. Flynn eventually spoke, because he realised that he was about to ask Mathias something that probably was way too much, way too soon, so he said something else instead before he said anything stupid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is nice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias nodded, leaning in closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then, Mathias pressed his lips to Flynn's in a kiss that took his breath away.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I just fully embraced the thing I, and therefore Mathias also has, for Flynn's hair.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>